


The Star God's Altar: Burkaqua Village: Path to Burkaqua Exit

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [15]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Gen, no one wants to sleep in the same room as Zegram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster is interested in sex (again), but Kisala is only interested in finding Lilika.
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Star God's Altar: Burkaqua Village: Path to Burkaqua Exit

The food was much better than the primeval beef jerky they’d been chewing on all day. Kisala ate her fill of mellow banana flatcakes with king bee honey, roasted chicken, and coffee at the perfect temperature, glad for once both Jaster and Zegram weren’t talkers while eating. She wanted her thoughts to herself. Lilika, of course, wasn’t here now, but they were free to explore Burkaqua Village and so Kisala hoped to locate her after the meal, even if only to speak with her again.

They were shown to a hut apparently kept up for travelers to the village, a small, one-room structure. Zegram grunted and selected a spot away from any windows, while Jaster shot him an awkward glance.

“We have to sleep here?” asked Kisala. She missed her room on the Dorgenark. She didn’t trust the proximity to Zegram, who seemed like just the sort of creep to cross boundaries.

“What, you want a private room?” asked Zegram. “This isn’t Zerard, sweet cheeks. No shining towers and indoor plumbing. Can’t handle it for a night?”

Kisala crossed her arms. She wasn’t about to tell him it was because she thought he couldn’t keep his hands to himself in the night.

“I’m going for a walk,” she said.

Jaster jumped up.

“Sounds good.”

“I didn’t say I wanted company.”

Zegram laughed. Jaster hesitated.

“Oh, come on.” Kisala felt a little bad for him, stuck inside with Zegram, but it wasn’t like Zegram was going to try anything with Jaster anyway.

“Wow, the night’s beautiful here,” said Jaster once they reached the main path through the village.

Fireflies eased lazily through the air, golden and pink in hue, and the constant strain of the crickets was peaceful, unlike the annoyance that one caused when accidentally boarding the Dorgenark and getting stuck under a board somewhere. A cool breeze swept by, scented with flowers and the crisp smell of fresh water.

He was right. Kisala wondered where Lilika was.

“Imagine living here all the time,” she said. “It’s so peaceful.”

Jaster sighed.

“What?” asked Kisala.

“Rosa was peaceful once.”

He paused, probably giving Kisala the opportunity to ask, but she ignored it. The walk wasn’t just to get away from Zegram—she had every intention of finding Lilika here and…she hadn’t thought what she’d do. Talk, maybe? Ask if she could stay in Lilika’s hut instead, away from the men? Both those ideas filled her with warmth. Lilika had to be around here somewhere; Burkaqua Village wasn’t that big.

“Still, it’s good to breathe fresh air.”

“Yes,” said Kisala. She picked a path that would take them up an incline. From there she hoped to see half the village at least. “You think Lilika’s inside somewhere?”

“I—uh…I guess.” Jaster paused. “Are you looking for her?”

“I wanted to thank her.”

“You already did that.”

“I wanted to talk to her about her sister, too,” said Kisala, getting annoyed. “It seems like _something_ can be done about Miri. Things don’t have to be this way.”

“Kisala…” Jaster raised a hand as though to take hers, but clearly saw something in her expression that made him think better of it. “I know you feel pretty strongly about this, but we’re just some strangers on a ship who crashed into the swamp. It’s wrong to interfere with a people’s way of life—”

“How could you say that?” Kisala had thought he cared more. “How could you want her to—to die?”

Jaster’s expression went distant.

“My planet’s occupied by outside forces. It’s not right. Of course I don’t want her to die.”

“Then you agree with me.”

He sighed.

“I guess…”

Well, she’d take it. They reached a higher point of the village and Jaster waited patiently while she scanned the place, searching for Lilika. Kisala couldn’t find her. But the fireflies really were gorgeous. And at least she didn’t feel unsafe around Jaster. After a day of relentless beast battles and that event with the Mud Whooper, though, she was tired. She sat on a log probably placed there just for that purpose and looked out at the village, Jaster sitting next to her.

“You want to talk?” he asked.

She glanced at him. Yes, she did, but not really to him. But more than talk, she wanted to _do_ something. What with her roiling emotions concerning Lilika and the problem with Miri on top of the mission they were already engaged in, Kisala was wound up.

“No,” she said. “I don’t want to talk. I want action.”

He smiled a little.

“If you want to work your frustrations out I’m at your service. There’s a whole jungle to get lost in.” He paused, then added, “And I can sleep between you and Zegram if it makes it any easier.”

“You’re asking for sex. Again,” said Kisala. She’d had a good time before, but thinking of sleeping with him again, and here of all places…

“It’s more an offer than an ask. We don’t need to talk at all—you can gag me.”

“Jaster…”

“Or if you prefer I can do all the work.”

Kisala frowned at him. She wanted him to get it, and he did at that, turning away as though embarrassed.

“Right. Uh, it’s been a long day. I’m tired too,” he said.

Kisala should have been more relieved he didn’t keep pushing her, but she just wanted him to go away, to leave her be. Having to think about him too was too much, and she had so many things on her mind.

“Then go back to the hut and sleep,” she said, maybe harsher than she needed to.

Jaster looked like he wanted to say something else, but then his eyes found hers. He seemed hurt, but he could get over it. Kisala had her own feelings to deal with right now. After a moment he got to his feet, pretending like Kisala hadn’t just been short with him, like he hadn’t just asked to screw around with her. Like they’d happened to be on a walk together and he was turning in first. At least he could get turned down fine. Kisala wasn’t in the mood to stab him to get him to back off.

“Well, good night then,” he said. “Hope you enjoy the atmosphere.”

He left. He didn’t ask if she could find her way back, which was a relief. Kisala hated when men assumed she wasn’t able to handle basic tasks. She watched him retreating, his body silhouetted by a nearby torch for a moment before he disappeared out of sight. He was all right, really, for a man. But her intentions were elsewhere now.

Kisala wanted to find Lilika. And with Jaster gone, they might be able to talk more freely. After giving him enough head start they couldn’t run into each other, she got up and continued her search.


End file.
